PEP and PrEP
See also: Community Health Centers What are PEP and PrEP? PEP stands for post-exposure prophylaxis and is medication that can prevent HIV infection if taken within 72 hours of exposure. PrEP is a daily medication that is taken to prevent HIV infection. PEP is only prescribed for an exposure to HIV. A sexual exposure to HIV means an HIV-negative person who was not taking PrEP had condomless anal or vaginal sex with a person who either does not know their HIV status or who is HIV-positive and has a detectable viral load. People who are HIV-positive but who are undetectable cannot transmit HIV to sexual partners. A needle exposure to HIV means someone (regardless of PrEP status) shared needles with someone who is or might be HIV+. PEP is not necessary for anyone taking daily PrEP, anyone who had sex with someone who is HIV-positive but undetectable, any kind of oral/manual sex, or accidental needlesticks from old needles. None of these things can transmit HIV, no matter what your friends, the media, or the cops say. The resources listed below are places where someone can obtain PEP or PrEP that are not primary care, urgent care, or emergency care providers. All of the listed resources offer both PEP and PrEP. Outside of business hours, anyone with a possible HIV exposure can access PEP at the nearest emergency room. People who have a primary care provider can access PEP and PrEP through that provider. Cal Students and Kaiser Members For UC Berkeley students: PrEP and PEP are both available at the Tang Center. For Kaiser members: In the East Bay, the Kaiser intake line for PrEP is 510-752-6848. For PEP, call the advice nurse at 1-800-464-4000 or go to the nearest ER. East Bay PrEP and PEP Providers Unless otherwise noted, these providers can work with uninsured and insured clients and can provide benefits navigation if you run into issues with paying for medication. AIDS Project East Bay * www.apeb.org * Make an appointment for PrEP by calling 510-433-7134 or e-mailing prep@apeb.org. * If seeking PEP, it’s better to call. * 8400 Enterprise Way Oakland, Ca 94621. EBAC, previously branded as Crush510 * www.crush510.org * Reach a navigator by calling or texting 510-646-1350. * 3100 Summit Street, Second Floor Oakland, CA 94609 HCH510 (Formerly Asian Health Services) * www.hch510.org * Call or text 510-972-4483. La Clinica TRUCHA * www.laclinica.org/programs-decolores.html * Call 510-535-6413, text 510-500-5136, or e-mail decolores@laclinica.org to schedule an appointment. * PrEP only. Only serves male-assigned folks of color, ages 17-29. * 1531 Fruitvale Avenue, Oakland, California 94601. Planned Parenthood El Cerrito * Call 510-527-5806 for an appointment. * 320 El Cerrito Plaza El Cerrito, CA 94530. Planned Parenthood Mar Monte * Call 510-746-4700 for an appointment. * 8480 Enterprise Way Oakland, CA 94621 Mon 9:00 a.m. – 5:30 p.m. Planned Parenthood West Oakland * Call 510-300-3800 for an appointment. * 1682 7th Street Oakland, CA 94607 Online Resources for Finding a PrEP Provider PrEP Locator * https://preplocator.org/ Please PrEP Me * https://www.pleaseprepme.org/